Language of Love
by TheScarlettRose
Summary: Brittany is desperate to learn french and will take any tutor she can get.
1. Spanish, German, and Japanese

**Language of Love**

_Yes I'm sorry this chapter is super short but I hate typing really long chapters. But don't worry the other chapters will be longer. Oh and have some french phrases so just a heads up. _

As other students learned their second language Brittany became more jealous and determined. But she was going to show most of them up, that would be her payback. She refused to take Spanish- otherwise known as the "easy" language credit. No, she decided her second language would be harder, more elegant.

And French fit perfectly.

She knew she would need a tutor, the first person that came to mind was none other then Simon Seville.

Brittany smiled up at him with her French book held close to her chest "Hey Simon, I'm taking French this year and I was wondering if you could- you know- be my tutor?"

Simon fixed his glasses "I would, but I didn't take French."

"_What?" _

"I didn't take it case it's never used. It's a waste of time to learn now."

Brittany was irritated with the intelligent chipmunk "Please! This from the munk who took Spanish, German, and Japanese! You didn't feel like throwing French into the mix!"

Simon sighed, "Sorry Brittany. But hey- I do know someone who could help you."

She crossed her arms "Who?"

"Alvin."


	2. Friends With Benefits

**Chapter 2 **

**"Friends with Benefits" **

"So? What do ya say?"

"No." Alvin snapped continuing to type on his laptop.

"Why?" Brittany hissed.

Alvin finally turned to face her "Because, it would be a waste of my time."

"Please Alvin! I'll do whatever you want!" she begged.

He cocked an eyebrow "You really think you can learn French?"

"Why, of course I can!"

"It's not easy."

"That's why I need you."

"Oh! You need _me?"_ Alvin chuckled amused.

"Yes." Brittany sighed. _"You." _

"And you'll do _anything?"_ he restated.

Brittany eyed him "What did you have in mind?"

Alvin stood up with a smirk and put an arm around her shoulder "Ever heard of friends with benefits?"

She pulled away disgusted "Anything- but _that. _I'm better off without a tutor!" she started to head to the door.

"Fine, but don't come crying to me when you flunk the class." Alvin called to her.

Brittany froze and slowly turned to face him. "Ok Seville- let's compromise."

Alvin crossed his arms "I'm listening."

The Chipette shifted her weight uncomfortably. "You'll get what you want only- and only if you help me maintain a B+ or higher throughout the year so I can get those credits."

"Well you aim high…" he scoffed.

"Deal or no deal?" Brittany stated.

Alvin was thinking hard- really hesitating.

"What? You scared that you won't be a good enough tutor?" she tested.

Alvin rolled his eyes "Pfft! I know I am."

"Then prove it." She said flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Fine! Deal!" Alvin snapped sticking out his right hand.

Brittany grinned shaking it. "Great, see you tomorrow!" she grabbed her backpack and ran out the door.


	3. Second Thoughts

**Chapter 3 **

**Second Thoughts **

_Ok this chapter is were the French starts to pop up. French will be in italics and translation will be in bold parenthesis on the side. Ya, don't give me credit for good French. I used the translator in word. So I don't even know if it's 100% accurate. But I am planning on taking French as my foreign language so this isn't a totally random thing. Enjoy and don't forget to review!_

Brittany shut her locker and leaned against it, letting out a frustrated groan. Alvin walked up to her, the confidence in his eyes made her sick.

"Hey! So how was Ms. Stelter?" he asked in an over bubbly voice.

"Aw shut up." she hissed.

"Cranky isn't she?"

"That's the nice way of putting it."

"So why did you take it then?"

"Why did you?" Brittany snapped back- she didn't need him to be obnoxious today. She was already in a bad mood.

"Well. If you must know- it helps pick up the ladies." He laughed when he saw her roll her eyes. "They don't call it the language of love for nothing Britt."

"I don't believe that shit for a second."

He arched an eyebrow "We'll see- hey! You said a French word!"

"Shit? Ya- so?"

Alvin chuckled and walked with her to the car "You got to start somewhere."

Brittany glared at him as they got in the car "I know more French then that!"

He crossed his arms as she started down the street "Like what?"

"Like… _Bonjour, mon nom est Bretagne. Comment vas-tu_?" **(Hello, my name is Brittany. How are you?)**

"Basic." Alvin scoffed.

"Well! I haven't heard my tutor speak a word of French yet!"

Alvin smirked and starting to speak crystal clear- perfect French. "_Veuillez! Je le sais comme l ' arrière de ma principale! Vous n ' êtes aucun match pour mon talent._" **(Please! I know it like back of my hand! You are no match for my talent)**

It took a bit for Brittany to digest his words, but got the gist and simply replied. "Not yet." That was the last thing spoken till they got to the house.

*******

Alvin held up a flash card with words to learn and Brittany got most of them correct. Alvin smiled "See? I told you flashcards help." He put a rubber band around them and set them on the table.

"Ya, if you put aside the fact it's so elementary." Brittany laughed.

Alvin slung his backpack over his shoulder "Well looks like we're about done for the day. See you same time on Friday."

Brittany nodded staring at him she stopped him from leaving and said "Alvin can I talk to you about something?"

He smiled weakly "Sure."

"It's about our arrangement…"

"Ya- what about it? Having second thoughts?"

"Well…" she hesitated. "It seems a little- how do I put this? Desperate."

Alvin's eyebrows rose "Desperate?"

"And unnecessary."

He eyed her, why was she so antsy about this now? A few weeks ago she was just happy to have a tutor. "You're scared." He stated slightly amused.

Brittany frowned "I am not! I just think it's a bad kind of _friendship_ to have. That's all."

"Well you could always pay me, or do my chores." He offered.

She scrunched up her nose in disapproval "No way!"

"Then what do you suggest?"

"I don't know- I just…"

"We'll talk about this later. Who knows? Maybe you'll change your mind."

Brittany frowned in disgust "A little egotistical- aren't we?"

Alvin smirked "You bet." and shut the door behind him.

Brittany bit her lip and cursed under her breath "Oh yes- brilliant idea Simon!"


	4. A Little Vacation

**Chapter 4 **

**A Little Vacation**

_Whoo! No tutoring in this chapter! Just something different. Something to make the story not be to dry lol Don't forget to review!_

She snapped her fingers in front of Alvin's face startling him. "What's up with you today? You seemed really sidetracked."

He cleared his throat "Britt? How bout we skip this Friday's tutoring and go to Jessie Parkinson's party together?"

"Gee Alvin I don't know… finals are coming up and if I don't get a good grade I fail the class. And you don't get your end of the deal."

Alvin rolled his eyes "Just one session Brittany- it's not going to kill you."

She sighed "Why do you want to go with me? Aren't Jessie's parties always…_bad?_"

"Not if you go with the right person."

Brittany cocked an eyebrow. Alvin was implying a date. That's not what _"Friends with Benefits"_ did. _Maybe over the past few months he's realized he wants a more serious relationship._ Brittany thought. _No- this is Alvin Seville. All he ever wants is a way to get into girls pants. _

"Come on Britt- it'll be fun."

"I don't think so Alvin…" she tested. Happy, yet suspicious to see a disappointed look on the chipmunks face.

"I'll look after you- I won't drink or anything." He added knowing Jessie's parties were usually unsupervised and contained alcohol which led to drunk high school kids- which led to one thing or another.

Brittany shifted in her seat uncomfortably, Alvin did sound true to his word- which she admired and appreciated. But he _was_ a teenage boy… "You promise no funny business?" she finally said.

Alvin smiled and stuck up his right hand "I promise."

***** **

Alvin opened the car door for her, _Why is he being so nice?_ she wondered as they made it into the house. Music was blaring and loud conversations were going on due to all the noise.

Jessie smiled and walked up to them shaking Alvin's hand firmly "Glad you could make it Seville- oh! You brought a Miller along?" Jessie almost always referred to people by last name.

"Ya- but it took some convincing." Alvin chuckled. Brittany felt herself turn red from embarrassment.

Jessie tilted his head in confusion "Serious? Cause Shorty Miller over there was ecstatic to come."

"_Eleanor?" _They both gasped. A rush of worry swept over Brittany. The last person she wanted to see here was her little sister. She was just happy to be there to keep an eye on her- and Alvin distracted.

"Don't look so shaken up about it Miller. I've been keeping an eye on her." Jessie said responsibly.

This did relieve her a bit. Jessie- _surprisingly_- was the one person who always stayed right minded throughout the parties. He really was a good guy.

As if right on cue Eleanor appeared. A little shocked to see both Alvin _and_ Brittany there. _Together_. She had known about their deal, so this confused her. She greeted Alvin then pulling Brittany aside making her fill her in on what was up.

"He _invited_ you? Out in _public_? Like a _date… wow_. I've never heard of him doing that with the type of agreement you two are in." she said shocked.

Brittany gave a small nod "It is a bit strange." But it really wasn't bothering her as much anymore.

Eleanor quickly changed the subject "This party is a blast! And Jessie is such a gentleman."

Brittany nodded again- almost obediently.

Eleanor laughed "Oh sorry- am I keeping you from your _date?_"

Brittany gave her a playful shove "Oh shut it…" then walking back over towards Alvin.

"What was that about?" he asked her.

"Oh nothing."

***** **

Brittany leaned against the wall twirling her hair a little bored. She became more alert when she saw a boy starting to approach her. Her eyes darted around for Alvin, but she didn't see him. She felt herself grow tense and nervous. This boy was definitely drunk.

"Hey… what's up?" his words totally slurred. Brittany looked to the ground, not daring to make eye contact "Hey! I'm talking to you!"

She gasped as the boy grabbed her and tried to swat him away. "Let go!" she hissed.

"Don't be such a-"

"Hey!" she heard Alvin snap "What's going on here?"

She looked up relived to see that Alvin had yanked the boy away a hand firmly gripping his shoulder.

The boy smirked and shoved him a bit "And just who are you to tell me what I can and can't do with her?"

Alvin got up in his face saying coldly "I just so happen to be her boyfriend."

Brittany's mouth dropped.

Alvin poked him hard in the chest "So lay off buddy. Cool it."

Brittany gulped. She _so_ owed him.

As the boy stormed off Alvin looked to her "You ok?"

"Ya…" she felt herself blush "Thanks Alvin." She wish he meant what he said. But she knew he said it just to save her butt.

At least that's what she thought…


	5. Making the Grade

**Chapter 5 **

**Making the Grade**

_OMG last chapter already? Well i had lots of fun writing this. There's not as much french as I thought there would be- but oh well. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Don't forget to review! This is the end after all!_

The sound of her heartbeat rang through her ears. The final exam was being passed out today. And for once in her life she was terrified of getting a good grade.

She shut her eyes as the paper fell onto her desk, daring her to look.

"What'd you get Brittany?" a girl across from her asked.

"I don't know." She answered. Her eyes still squeezed shut.

"Why don't you look?"

"Because I don't want to!" she snapped back finally opening her eyes to glare at the girl. The girl shrunk back into her seat obviously a little hurt. Brittany sighed- she forgot not everyone was as headstrong as her.

_Just look Brittany. It's not that big of a deal. It's just Alvin you'll have to face. Just Alvin Seville… _she convinced herself looking at the grade.

*******

He ran his fingers through his hair, letting out a huge breath "I feel terrible Theodore! I don't know what to do."

Theodore opened his mouth to comment but Simon butted in "My god- just tell her how you feel!"

"I didn't ask you."

"You got yourself into this mess. So your gonna get yourself out."

"Maybe I don't wanna get out." Alvin fought back, not wanting Simon to be right.

Simon rolled his eyes "Whatever."

Theodore cleared his throat "I think she feels the same way Alvin."

"How do you know?"

"Ellie told me about Jessie Parkinson's party. How you invited her? Big give away Alvin. How you lied telling that kid you were her boyfriend."

"I said that to save her ass Theodore!"

Theodore smiled "I don't think so." slightly pausing, "Face it Alvin. You're in love with Brittany Miller."

Alvin gritted his teeth. Not wanting it to be true. Him? Love Brittany? They had always hated each other. Always trying to outdo one another. He could never love her. She was to self centered, to dimwitted, to dramatic.

_Too perfect_ he finally admitted to himself.

*******

Alvin walked up to her at the end of the day leaning against the lockers "So how'd the final go?"

She bit her lip "Good. I got an 88."

"That is good. For French." He complimented with a smile.

"Thanks. But I couldn't have done it without you, you know."

"Glad to be of help."

Brittany nodded "So I'll see you later?"

"First, can I talk to you about something? It's about our arrangement"

"_Déjà vu." _Brittany chuckled to herself then slightly mocking "What about it? Having _second thoughts?_"

"Very funny Brittany." He snapped. "But ya. You know that party-"

"I really owe you for that." She interrupted. "If you weren't there I don't know what would have happened."

"Brittany… I- I meant what I said."

"And I- wait. What?"

Alvin sighed "What I'm trying to say is- I would love to be your boyfriend Brittany."

Brittany blushed, "Aw that's so sweet."

"Isn't it?"

She giggled "Ya. I would love that." She then added "So what about the deal?"

He slung an arm around her shoulder "Consider your tutoring free of charge."

"Really? Oh thank you Alvin! You're the sweetest! But I do have to go- so see you later?"

Alvin nodded "Definitely."

"I really do appreciate this Alvin. You're not as egotistical as you seem."

"Uh, thanks?"

She giggled again kissing him lightly on the lips "That's a compliment. And who knows? You might just get lucky."

He smirked "How lucky?"

"We'll see won't we?" she smirked back walking away.

Alvin rubbed the back of his neck _I love her… _

**Fin**

(:


End file.
